


【我宇】猫妖

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby





	【我宇】猫妖

小白这几天给朋友救场，来拍一部古装片。今天就杀青了，我照着约定的时间来片场接他。

和几个认识的人打过招呼之后，他们告诉我庆祝活动刚刚结束，小白正在休息室换衣服。我急匆匆地赶到休息室，站在门外却听得室内传来春意盎然的低吟。

“嗯……呜呜……嗯嗯……啊啊啊啊……呜呜……”似是呻吟，似是啜泣，高低婉转，伴随着细碎的银铃声，一声声敲打着人的耳鼓，传送出吟唱者的动情。

我深吸了一口气，定了定神，敲门叫道：“小白。”

“啊，哥哥？”屋内人的应答有些惊讶，有些慌张，还带着些许的期盼。“呜呜呜，快进来帮我！啊……”

我打开门，进得房间，映入眼帘的却是小白光溜溜地趴在沙发上，泪眼迷蒙，面颊绯红，股间竟然有一条顶端系着小铃铛的黑色尾巴在在微微颤动。

“这到底是怎么回事？”

小孩抽泣着断断续续把事情的前因后果说了。

原来今天小白拍摄结束杀青，为了庆祝剧组找出道具来大家装扮上玩妖怪的cosplay，兔耳朵猪鼻子狼面具啥样的都有，小白随手拿了一套猫妖的，不知道为啥里面除了猫耳朵，还混进了一个猫尾巴——顶端栓着银铃，根部是震动棒的情趣用品，这个傻缺也没多想就在休息室给自己装上了，从戏服预留的窟窿里扯出来，刚刚好。

不明真相的大家在打闹时还开玩笑说小白的猫尾巴装的真不错，就像长上去的一样，配上猫耳朵，小白不应该演缉妖司的人，应该演猫妖。小白还很配合地扭着屁股把黑尾巴甩来甩去，让铃铛发出清脆的声音。

嘻嘻哈哈一通打闹，散伙后小白回到房间，把猫耳朵摘下来扔一边，脱光了衣服跪在沙发上开始摘尾巴。结果不知怎的碰到了震动开关，可能由于震动棒接触不良，开关怎么按也关不掉了。小白手一抖，把震动棒反而全部推进去了，结果一顿折腾，插入体内的震动棒戳到了小白的敏感点，小白双腿顿时酸软，直接摔在沙发上，让震动棒碾压着那一点，浑身直哆嗦。

听到这，我不知道是该心疼他还是该生他的气。

“哥哥～帮我～”小白呜咽着，伸出一只手来拉我的衣角，配上身后晃动轻响着的猫尾巴，活像一只求怜爱的小猫咪。

我坐到沙发上，把小白抱起，让他分开腿跪坐在我大腿上，顺手捞起被他扔在一边的猫耳朵，给他戴上。

“哥哥？”小白的脸上还挂着泪，双手搭在我的肩上，不明所以地看着我。震动棒还在他的体内不停地工作着，他的阴茎也早就直立了起来，虽然手上没有什么动作，但是屁股已经不自觉地开始扭动，把阴茎蹭到我的身上，小幅度地摩擦着。

我双手托住了他的屁股，不轻不重地揉捏着。小猫咪借着我的手劲儿继续蹭，嘴巴伸过来想要一个亲亲。

我并没有给他。

而是伸出舌头舔他脸上的泪痕。

小猫咪总是要被舔才会舒服，不是吗？

舔舐干净，小猫咪下身也蹭得越发硬挺，随着他屁股的摆动，后面那条仿佛长在他身上的猫尾也随之晃动，银铃清脆。

猫妖。

我掂起猫尾尖，用手指轻轻摩挲着。这个玩具做的还算精致，毛发逼真，手感不错，就是不知道为什么马达部分接触不良。挺好。

我把猫尾末端拎起来，送到小白嘴边，“叼着。”想求亲亲的小白，横含住猫尾，晃着带着猫耳的脑袋凑了上来。我把嘴也凑了上去，与他交换了一个吻。中间虽有猫尾的阻拦，但是伴着银铃声平添了一丝情趣，反而更加惹火。我与他分开的时候，拉出的银丝滴落在猫尾上，显得这只小猫更加的淫糜。

“小白，你学两声猫叫好不好？”我央求着，伸手到他的穴口，摸到的是软毛尾巴，一想到他这副摄人精华的猫妖样子挂在我身上，我的下体也硬的发疼。再一想到他把整个震动棒推进去了，不能直接硬拉，否则很有可能连接部分断掉，整个棒体部分就留在里面了。我的头也愁的发疼。

小猫妖半睁着眼睛，叼着尾巴“喵呜喵呜”地呻吟着，继续在我的身上蹭。我双手攥住他的阴茎，只撸了几下他的前列腺液就溢出了好多，打湿了我的衣服。我把手指沾湿，伸到他的体后，尝试插入。结果一用力，仿佛又把震动棒推得更内，小白绷直了身体，直喘粗气。

我轻拍着小白的背部，安慰他，“小白，放轻松，你不放松我怎么给你拿出来。”可是无论怎么安抚，小白还是紧张到不行，双腿僵硬地夹紧了尾巴，呜呜的哽咽着。

我打定主意，一只手再次覆上小白的阴茎，加大力度撸动着，撸动的同时刺激着龟头，另一只手则手指缠住猫尾巴，来回晃动。前后同时的刺激让小白攀升上了欲望的巅峰，在迷醉的表情中咬着尾巴在我手中释放了自己。和我想的一样，他的身体也随之轻松了许多。

我把被小白射满精液的手指再次移到穴口轻轻打圈，让菊穴放松，待得差不多时，另一只手轻拽尾巴，两只手指同时发力戳了进去，小白受到刺激顿时夹得我紧紧的，小穴不停地收缩。我转动着手指，穴内湿润温热，我轻勾手指，抠弄着内壁，撑开穴口，把猫尾一点一点的往外拽。终于手指触到了棒体。小白的肠道在收到这么长时间的高强度刺激之后变得异常顺滑，棒体滑脱了好几次。尝试了几次之后两个手指终于夹紧了扔在嗡嗡震动的棒体，噗嗤一声将它扯了出来。

小白“啊——”的一声，含在嘴里的猫尾掉了下来，无力的靠在我的身上。整条猫尾巴被我扔在沙发上，沾足了小白体液和唾液的猫尾两端打湿了沙发，留下了水渍。

我不能继续忍了，我掏出我的肉棒用力挺入小猫妖刚刚紧含着猫尾的美妙菊穴。

“嗯~哈~啊——啊——”小猫妖的小嘴不再叼着尾巴，开始吐出甜美的淫叫，伴随着我的抽插，每一次撞击肉体都发出重重的拍打声，结合的地方发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音，彰显着这场性爱的酣畅。

我的理智逐渐被小猫妖不断缩紧的菊穴给吸走，我只有更加用力的抽插并且时不时的拍打小猫妖的屁股，示意他不要含的太紧。

“嗯~嗯~哥哥~喵呜~~啊~~~~~~”小猫妖摇着头，晃动着猫耳发出甜美的呻吟声，还不忘我刚才的请求继续学猫叫。这视觉、触觉与听觉的多重刺激让我大力度更加快速地抽插，最终将欲望全部宣泄在了小猫咪的最深处。

被操弄的小猫妖有些虚脱了，头靠在我的肩膀上，喵呜喵呜的啜泣着。我帮小猫妖擦拭干净，摘下猫耳，换上衣服抱出了房间。

当然，临走时我将猫耳和猫尾一并带走了。以后还会用到的，我肯定。


End file.
